The Adventure Time & Jay And Silent Bob Crossover!
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: After smoking some serious dope, Jay and Silent Bob are sent to the Candy Kingdom and meet up with Finn and Jake. Will they get back to their world? One Shot. Rated T to the extreme.


**Another Dead Hero- Well after doing many chapters of my TDI fanfic and doing another chapter for my Predator/ATLA fanfic, i decided to do another crossover. It's a one-shot, but it's twisted and funny, you'll love it! Jay and Silent Bob crossing over with Adventure Time! This is a T rated one, but i'm pushing it to the extreme to that point where it's close to a M, but still a T. So anyone who doesn't support Jay and Silent Bob's antics, get out. Be sure to find the jokes and references. Those finds them all gets a free cookie. Let's get reading and hope you guys R&R!**

**Adventure Time With Jay And Silent Bob**

Just a basic day in Leonardo, NJ for Jay and Silent Bob. Chilling in front of the Quick Stop, dealing drugs, checking out babes, same old. And they were happy with their life's.

"Yo Silent Bob, crank that shit up!" Jay said pointing at the jukebox next to the twos feet. Silent Bob just nodded and played whatever was in it. The song that played was Moody Blue's "Nights In White Satin" which confused the two making Jay look at Silent Bob. "Thinking about that Amy whore again?" Silent Bob just lowered his head and nodded.

"That was 13 years ago, try going for some new pussy lunchbox!" Jay argued to which Silent Bob looked at him with a not happy look, Jay then noticed something. "Fine, go gay." That got him a slap over the head by Silent Bob who then returned to his smoking. "Ah, dick. Just put on something good."

Silent Bob thought about it, then switched the CD in the jukebox before replacing it with another. Now Public Enemy's "Bring The Noise 20XX feat. Zakk Wylde" started to play and Jay was happy. "Awe yeah, bring the noise! Snooch to the nooch." He then started to dance to the music as Silent Bob just kept leaning against the outer Quick Stop wall.

"Well holy shit man..." A voice familiar to the two hetero-life-mates said. Jay and Silent bob looked to their right to see a black man in his 40's walking up smiling to them wearing a black jacket, red t-shirt, blue jeans and nice black shoes. "... Never thought i would see you two niggas again!"

"Yo Pumpkin Escobar, sup' man!" Jay said giving him a fist pound as did Silent Bob. "What you doing here in Jersey? I thought you were Hollywood material."

"I was, but then all them cops get more anal about drugs and shit. I got busted for holding rocks and spent a year in jail!" Pumpkin said not happy. "Godamn popo, afterwards i decided to come here to join the joint selling game."

"Epic my friend, always need a co-hort to help selling." Jay said in a good mood.

Then Randall poked his head out of the doors. "Hey, you two turn the music down! Becky'and Dante's gonna bitch at me if i don't tell you guys to turn it down!"

"Why so serious?" Pumpkin said confused.

"Some shit about their baby trying to sleep or some shit like that." Randall said before getting back inside.

"Tight ass cracker." Pumpkin said to himself before getting back to Jay and Silent Bob. "Hey, you guys want some Mary-Jane?" Jay smiled showing up his one side of the inside of his jacket to show all the pot her had.

"Dude, we're already packing, we got Montana Couch, God's bush, Frankenstein-"

"But you ever had Ooo?" Pumpkin said with a smile that said "Bet you didn't."

"No." Silent Bob said to which Jay looked at him not happy he didn't hold up to his nickname.

"Well this is maybe the most insane shit i've ever had, took 3 puffs and i was tripping my nuts, skull and dick out man, at the same time." Pumpkin said getting a small dimebag of "Ooo" out. "Ever seen a Mindless Self Indulgence music video?"

"Yeah, they may look like emo punks, but they rock. Plus the bassist is smoking." Jay said before pointing at Silent Bob. "Lunchbox here would maybe get the drummer." He said to Silent Bob's dismay

"Well think of them, but more surreal fantasy style, like Superjail. I was seeing all different images and shit, didn't know if they were real or not and i didn't care!" Pumpkin answered to which Jay started to pat Silent Bob's chest.

"Yo Silent Bob, pay him. I wanna try at that shit." He asked to which the mostly silent friend tried to get his wallet out. But Pumpkin put his hands up.

"Hey man, don't have to pay. Since i like you little dudes, i'm willing to give you this shit for free." Jay and Silent Bob's faces got smiles all over it.

"Snoogans!" Jay said as Pumpkin gave him the dimebag.

"Well i best be going, i hear Snoop Dog is up in couple other towns over and i want to be the first one to say to him "Excuse me Mr. Dogg, want some nice fine grass?", see ya'." He then left as Jay and Silent Bob waved him goodbye.

"Okay..." Jay said getting the Ooo ready as he rolled it up, licked it good and put it in his mouth. "Yo Scotty, beam me up." Silent Bob took his lighter and lit the joint up. Jay inhaled it and started coughing. Silent Bob then tried to take the Joint out of Jay's mouth, but Jay pushed him away. " What the hell, this is fucking awesome!"

Jay did another puff and was already feeling the effects and he was loving it. "Yo Bob, i like seeing Jaws man and it's like... I don't know, want some?" Jay asked to which Silent Bob shook his head and inhaled some of it and liked it. "Note to self, tell Pumpkin to get us more of this Ooo." Silent bob smiled as he did another hit.

"Pass that back." Jay said as he got another hit, he then started to feel weird. "Whoa, think this is the 3rd puff thing, try it." Silent Bob took one more hit, soon he was feeling like Jay.

"Best. Joint. Ever." Jay said woozy before him and Silent Bob passed out on the sidewalk in front. 3 secs later, Randall came back out.

"Hey, told you guys to-" Randall stopped when he seen the two on the ground passed out. "Huh." Randall then turned off the boombox, then noticed the unwrapped Mooby burger in Silent Bob's pocket. He checked it out. "Oh! Mooby Extreme" He then walked back in the Quick Store eating the burger.

Now back with Jay and Silent Bob, the two were knocked out. But in their minds, that magic Ooo put them in a world they never expected.

"Ah god, what the hell-" Jay said as he woke up with a major headache. "Yo, lunchbox. Think that shit might have bad side-" Jay's eyes opened as he looked around, soon he was shaking Silent Bob's body, trying to wake him up. "Wake up Silent Bob!"

"Eh." Silent Bob muttered a bit before getting smacked in the face by Jay. "Ahh!" He got up screaming. He looked at Jay with a "What the hell!" face.

"Dude, look around!" Jay said weirded out. Silent Bob looked and was shocked at what he was seeing. They were in some weird land as everything around them was candy. "Whoa. Hey Silent Bob, what was that movie with the boy who won the golden Ticket and went to the chocolate factory?" Silent Bob without leaving his eyes on the land handed him a DVD case of "Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory" to which Jay looked at it, then back at the land they were in. "Oh yeah, Ooppa Loppa, Snooch to the nooch."

The two got up and looked at each other. "Wow, don't know if that's the doobie's working, but i'm hungry." Jay said before going up toa tree and kicked the bark on it to revile something. "Holt shit, this shit's chocolate!" Jay said before eating it. "It is like WIlly Wonka, the good one with Gene Wilder."

Silent Bob then kneeled down, scooped up some of the grass and ate it. It had a mint flavor to it and smiled as he ate it. Jay looked at him and smiled "Love this place."

Soon after 30 mins, both were full as they ate 4 trees, 10 yards of grass, bunch of poles made of candy canes and more. "Oh man, being in a candy land ripoff is sweet and all. But i feel as if this isn't the only weird fucked up thing in this joint." Soon something caught the two stoners eyes, a kid who wore this weird white hat that covered his entire head except his face. He also wore dark blue shorts and a plain blue shirt, a green backpack on his back and wore black shoes. On this weird walking thing, a closer look showed jay and Silent Bob that it was a huge tall ass light-orange dog with weird eyes.

"Woah, reminds me of Walt Flanagan's dog." Jay said surprised as was Silent Bob who nodded his head agreeing with him. "Wanna follow them?" Silent Bob once again nodded his head, so the two followed.

Where the kid and dog were, they headed towards Princess Bubblegum's palace. "Hey Finn, happen to notice them two guys looking at us?"

Finn just shrugged a bit. "Must be new."

"Well Princess Bubblegum is going to be happy with what we found today." Jake said before getting a smirk on his face. "Might even give you a kiss."

"What?" Finn yelled to which Jake just laughed.

"I'm just kidding dude, calm down." Jake said as the two got to the palace. As they reached the door, Finn knocked the door. "Don't know what you see in her?"

"I don't like her, me and her are just friends." Finn argued back.

"Sure..." Jake said not convinced.

"Woah Silent Bob..." Jay said as he and Silent Bob got behind Jake who turned around as did Finn. "That dog just talked, like Scooby yo."

"Uh, you the guys who watched us go by?" Finn asked little weirded out.

"Oh yeah, how'd your dog get small. He like Ant-Man? You know with his size growing and shit." Jay asked Finn.

"I happen to have a name and it's Jake." Said dog said as he shook jay's hand as Silent Bob watched. "Plus who's Ant-Man?"

"Marvel superhero, doing Wasp." Jay said to which both Finn and Jake gave him confused looks. "Ain't none of ya'll heard of him, he's the shit. Though Punisher and Daredevil are better, right Silent Bob?" He asked to which Silent Bob took a Daredevil comic out of his coat and smiled.

"Why's he called Silent Bob?" Finn asked to which Silent Bob shook his head.

"Think about it little dude, case and point." Jay said before the front doors opened to show Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh hello Finn and Jake, how are-" She said before noticing Jay and Silent Bob. "I'm sorry, who are you two?"

"Oh, i'm Jay and this chubby bitch here is Silent Bob." Jay said to which Silent Bob pulled him down a bit and pointed at Princess Bubblegum. Jay was confused till he thought of something and whispered. "Dude, she's like 14, maybe 13 you perv. Even i have my limits" Silent Bob just smacked his head not happy and turned Jays head where he was pointing which was the crown. "Oh i get it."

"Was he pointing at my crown?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, so you some kind of pink princess?" Jay asked.

"Yes, i'm Princess Bubblegum, you here with Finn and Jake?" Jay and Silent Bob just looked at the two heroes and shrugged.

"No, we just smoked some major Ooo and was sent here." Jay said to which Finn looked at him confused.

"How can you smoke this land?" He asked to which made the two dope sellers confused.

"No, i meant this." Jay said bringing his dimebag up. "This stuff is Ooo, got it from a friend of mine."

"Ah dude, that's the name of this land. Ooo." Jake said to which Jay and Silent Bob looked confused around the land.

"Huh... This must have been the shit that Pumpkin mentioned." Jay said to which Silent bob nodded his head.

"So you say this... Ooo sent you here, can i check it up, you know. Do some tests on it and see how it made you get here?" Princess Bubblegum asked to which jay and Silent Bob nodded.

"Might as well." Jay said before following he and Silent Bob followed the 3 others in the castle. They looked around and seen like the land around em', the palace was made of candy.

"So, where you guys from?" Finn asked.

"Leonardo, New Jersey." Jay answered.

"Sorry, don't know where that is." Finn said in a a honest tone.

"So, you guys go on any interesting adventures?" Jake asked to which Jay looked at Silent Bob as Silent Bob did the same thing to Jay and they wondered what to tell.

"We one time stopped a game show to save a friend of ours relationship with his bitch."

Later, they were walking though the dining hall and Jay was still looking around weirded out.

"Yo lunchbox" Jay whispered to Silent Bob. "This place is messed up, i seen some weird shit. What's next, a talking piñata who hangs from the ceiling?"

"Hi new people!" A voice said from above, Jay and Silent bob looked up to see what else, a piñata that talked. "Hi, I'm Manfred!"

"Okay, that does it. That Ooo's really raping my head." Jay said shocked as Silent Bob shook his head.

"Boys, come on!" Princess Bubblegum's voice said from the next room, so the two ran.

Soon they were in a lab. Princess Bubblegum was checking out the Ooo, Finn and Jake watched. And Jay and Silent Bob were messing around with the lab stuff. "Hey dude..." Jay said to Silent Bob who turned to see Jay holding a beaker up to his mouth pretending it to be a bong. Silent Bob did a little laugh as the joke before grabbing his own beaker and putting on his crouch. "Gay." Was all Jay said before going over to the rest leaving Silent Bob offset.

"Well Princess Bubblegum, you got anything?" Jake asked.

"Yes, i think i know what this Ooo is." She said holding the dimebag up.

"What?" Jay asked wanting to know.

"It's pot." She said in a deadpan tone.

Jay and Silent Bob looked at each other confused before looking back at her. "Well we already fucking knew that Princess, but what made it so fucking... Quantum Leap Dean Stockwell style?" Silent Bob asked saying a long sentence. "One moment, me and Jay here are smoking it, then we're in some Cartoon Network style land."

"Yeah." Jay put in. "Like the new shit, not like the old stuff. Though that shit's better."

"Oh, well it's just has a high volume of LSD and you're having a shared dream right now. This all isn't real, just in your heads." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"So you guys brought drugs into her palace?" Finn asked not happy.

"What the fuck, the shirt didn't give it away?" Jay said pointing at his shirt that had a pot leaf on it.

"How'd we miss that?" Jake said to which Princess Bubblegum and Finn shrugged their shoulders. "Well how are these two gonna wake back up?"

"Well since me and Lunchbox smoked it to get knocked out and end up having this dream, maybe if we smoked it again, we can wake up?" Jay asked to which Silent Bob looked at him shocked to which Jay looked at him in a "Why you looking at me" look. "What?... I'm too fucking lazy to think smart shit most of the time."

"My god, the little stoner has a point." Finn said knowing Jay was right.

"Ah dude, i'm taller than you, so neh." Jay said back "But i happen to like this place, it's so fucked up, but cool." Jay said in a low voice. "It's like a home away from home, place where-"

"Oh my lumpin' god! Princess Bubblegum, come here!" Lumpy Space Princess said appearing behind Jay and Silent Bob surprising em'.

"Ahhh... You know what, we'll leave." Jay said before rolling what was left of the Ooo and smoking it as did Silent Bob. Beofre they passed out, both tried to say their goodbyes. But all that came out was "Snootchie-bootchies" Then it was black for the two.

"Hey Jay!" A voice rang out, Jay opened his eyes and looked up to see Brodie looking at him during the night. "What the hell, going Rambo style now?"

Jay shook his head and looked to see it was nighttime outside the Quick stop. "No... Brodie." He then shook Silent Bob "You bitch, get up." Silent Bob got up yawning looking around.

"Jesus Christ in a Burchball canoe, what happened?" Brodie asked getting Jay up before getting Silent Bob up.

"We smoked a killer joint and ended up to some fucked up place made of candy." Jay said rubbing his forehead.

"What, like Willy Wonka?" Brodie said in a deadpan tone.

"Think more of that Superjail shit mixed with fantasy and shit." Jay said before looking around. "Hey, think you can give me and lunchbox a ride to our place?"

Yeah, come on." Brodie said as he and the two others got to his car. "What was in that shit anyway."

"Adventure time, snoogans." Jay said as he enter Brodie's car. Brodie looked at Silent Bob confused.

"Ever heard of Ooo?" Silent Bob asked.


End file.
